Rejection And Acceptance
by TheLimeManager1
Summary: Ezra falls for his classmate Ahsoka, after being left heartbroken by Sabine.


Ezra's POV:

I sat down in maths waited for the books to get handed out. I looked up and saw that Ahsoka was the one handing out the books. I looked at her, she looked more beautiful than normal today, she had some glasses on that I thought made her look even more attractive than she normally was.

I kept my eyes on her the whole time as she walked around the room, she at last came to me, and placed my book on the other side to me, but didn't move, and kept looking at me.

I looked up at her confusedly, wondering why she wasn't walking away back to her seat, when she leaned down and kissed my cheek.

"I'll be sitting next to you this lesson." She whispered in my ear, before walking away back to her old seat, telling Hera that she'd be sitting next to me this lesson. I saw Hera look at me and wiggle her eyebrows at Ahsoka, and making a heart shape with her hands, which made Ahsoka look down with a blush covering her cheeks. She picked up her bag and walked back over to me, sitting down in the corner next to me.

Throughout the lesson I was barely paying any attention because Ahsoka took her shoe off and put her leg across my lap. I was surprised that no-one saw what she did.

I sat there looking down at her beautiful and perfectly carved leg, just admiring it. I think she noticed I was staring at her leg when she leaned over to me and whispered:

"It's okay, you can touch it." She said, smirking at me.

I looked at her and tentatively lifted my hand up and placed it on her knee, looking back at her for permission to continue. Ahsoka giggled at my nervousness and nodded for me to continue exploring her clothed leg. She had on typical black school girl leggings. I'm not sure why, but I always found school girl leggings and glasses as an amazing combo for a girl I liked.

Ahsoka let out a very quiet moan as I caressed her inner thigh and ran my hand up and down. When she moaned I abruptly looked up at her, and then around at everyone else, who was still paying attention to the teacher, which me and Ahsoka most certainly were not.

As the teacher came over and gave us our worksheets, Ahsoka pulled her leg away from me so that others wouldn't see.

As we were doing our work, Ahsoka kept looking at me and using her feet to rub my leg, and I must say, it was kinda turning me on.

I looked down at her leg and then up at her. Her eyes were on me all the time, and it was extremely off putting.

Later, as we were going through the answers, Ahsoka grabbed hold of my face and pulled it so we were looking into each other's eyes. I felt heat rushing to my cheeks.

Our faces grew closer and closer until our lips met. It felt so amazing to finally kiss Ahsoka, I had trusted her with my personal feelings, and all the talks we had, had now boiled down into a kiss where we shared our love and passion.

Our lips remained connected for almost a minute before we had to pull back for air. We broke apart and looked at each other, with blushes spreading on both of our faces.

Ahsoka looked at me and kissed me again, this time was with lust, shown in the way she grabbed my wrist and put it on her hip. She suddenly pulled back with a massive blush and looking down. I was confused and thought I did something wrong.

"What did I do?" I asked, looking sadly at Ahsoka. She looked back up at me.

"No it's not you, it's just that Hera was looking at us when we kissed." Ahsoka said, pointing to Hera. I looked over my shoulder to see Hera with a shocked expression on her face. I think me and Ahsoka kissing isn't something she thought that she'd be seeing. The next thing Ahsoka did surprised me.

She grabbed my wrist and shoved my hand down her skirt, I was shocked at what she did but her facial expression was begging me to please her, so I decided to give her what she wanted.

I gently rubbed Ahsoka's pussy through her tights, and I looked up at her biting her lip to hold back a moan that was trying to escape her lips.

Ahsoka opened her leggings and let me into another layer, now with her panties being the only protection she had.

I increased the velocity of which I rubbed her, and by looking at the change in her facial expression, I saw that she was trying extremely hard to prevent releasing a moan, but was really close to doing so.

I looked down at got an amazing view of her purple panties, the only thing preventing me from reaching where was most sacred.

She noticed where I was looking when she grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand away from between her legs. Ahsoka then smirked at me.

"Curious?" She whispered, smiling at me. I smiled back and nodded.

Ahsoka kept her eyes on me as she slowly reached down and opened her panties, showing me her small and shaven pussy. I lifted my hand to reach into her panties, but she smacked it away.

"Not here, too many people to catch us." Ahsoka said, seductively waggling her finger in front of my face. I fake pouted and she giggled, pulling her leggings and skirt back up.

 **Later…**

It was the end of the lesson now. Keeping my attention on the lesson and not on Ahsoka proved to be a difficult task. She held my hand throughout the whole lesson and didn't let go at all. I think the teacher noticed, but she didn't say anything.

We were packing up, getting ready to leave, and everyone was stood behind their chairs waiting for the teacher to dismiss us. Ahsoka suddenly grabbed my wrist and pulled me down into a kiss.

Our lips captured each others' and we began kissing passionately. Ahsoka then forcefully pushed me up against a wall and continued kissing me, until the teacher called us out.

"Um, if you two are done over there." The teacher said, breaking the passion between me and Ahsoka, leaving Ahsoka with a heavy blush, I managed to control my blush.

All eyes were on us now. I could feel a few of the other boys urging to shout something like: "Get in there!"

"Alright! Off you go!" The teacher shouted, dismissing us.

Everyone walked out of the classroom, with me and Ahsoka at the back of the line walking out.

As we reached the door, Ahsoka intertwined her hand with mine and smirked at me, pulling me aside.

We waited until everyone from our class had left, and Ahsoka attacked my lips where she left off earlier in the class.

I looked to my right and saw that the class next to us still hadn't been dismissed yet, and I saw an opportunity.

My ex was in that room and she would have to pass by me and Ahsoka to get out, so I thought that we could stay here and see her reaction when she sees me and Ahsoka kissing.

Her name was Sabine. I still loved her, but her actions became increasingly convincing that she didn't want anything to do with me. She would purposely ignore me, and she would tell of me when I speak to her, which was very confusing for me. If she did love me like she said she did then why would she sell me out like that. Even if her mum was making her do it. If someone told me that I wasn't allowed to see Sabine, I would still go and see her, and I wouldn't tell the school if she came and spoke to me when she wasn't allowed to.

The problem with Sabine was that she was frightened of authority, and too scared to defy it, yet she skipped three after schools just so she could walk home with me, and that does say that she's not afraid to break the rules.

Just then I heard Sabine's class getting dismissed, and year 7's spilled into the hallway.

I saw Sabine walk towards the door, she didn't see me yet. I grabbed Ahsoka's face and pulled it to make her face me. She looked into my eyes for a couple seconds before I captured her lips with mine. I didn't let go until I saw Sabine walk past. She kept looking at me and at Ahsoka, even as she walked away, which wasn't normal. Normally she would walk past and not even give me a second glance, but this time she kept her eyes on me.

Me and Sabine locked eyes and I pulled away from Ahsoka. Ahsoka looked at me and noticed I was staring at something. She looked where I was looking and saw that I was looking at Sabine.

Sabine's eyes left mine and met Ahsoka's, and stayed there for about 20 seconds, before she frowned at me and walked away. Ahsoka looked back at me.

"Who was that?" She asked.


End file.
